


[podfic] blink back to let me know

by growlery



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Justin is a medical student in Boston and Holster is working in New York.Things were a lot easier before they became real people.





	[podfic] blink back to let me know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [blink back to let me know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462600) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



[download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0301.zip) (25.4MB)  
[podbook download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0302.zip) (6.4MB)  
27:55

**Author's Note:**

> music: BITE by Troye Sivan


End file.
